Oscuridad en ascenso: aves de presa
by leirbag7
Summary: Tras la caída del Clan del Pie, han surgido varias bandas intentando apoderarse de la ciudad, desatando una guerra incontrolable. El pánico aumenta cuando pandillas enteras comienzan a ser acribilladas por una extraña arma de origen desconocido. Las tortugas se ven involucradas intentando detener a un enemigo que aprovechará el caos para dar caza a su presa: Karai.
1. Pesadillas

**N/A: Después de tanto tiempo ausente, por fin estoy de regreso con la continuacion de oscuridad en ascenso. A todos los que siguieron la historia original, espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado. Para no aburrirlos demasiado paso ya al disclaimer. Las tortugas ninjas y los personajes de su universo no me perteneces, hago esto por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Capítulo 1. Pesadillas**

Dolor, eso era todo lo que sentía en ese momento, un intenso e indescriptible dolor que le recorría el cuerpo. Intentaba levantarse en vano pues sus piernas no le respondían a pesar de sus esfuerzos; sentía rabia y una enorme frustración por no conseguir su objetivo de ponerse de pie y seguir luchando. ¿Acaso era todo lo que podía dar? ¿Dónde había quedado el coraje que había demostrado hace apenas unos minutos? Su cuerpo le dolía, sí, pero su orgullo le dolía aún más. Sin mucha resistencia de su parte, permitió que su rival lo tomará del cuello y lo alzará hasta altura de sus ojos, sus pies flotaban a varios centímetros del piso y el resto de su cuerpo pendía como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso eso todo lo que puedes dar? — le dijo el hombre frente a él. Podía ver la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, iluminada por las llamas a su alrededor. A su costado pudo observar de reojo a Rafael y Miguel Ángel, inertes el suelo, amenazados por el ardiente fuego que se extendía y consumiendo todo lo que tocaba. Al ver el peligro en que se encontraban sus hermanos, hizo un último esfuerzo para levantar sus manos y sostener el brazo que le apresaba, en un inútil intento por liberarse —. Patético — exclamó con una carcajada su oponente antes de azotarlo con violencia contra el suelo para volver a levantarlo nuevamente del cuello —. Eres débil, Leonardo. Nunca fuiste rival para mí y ahora tus hermanos sufrirán las consecuencias de tu debilidad — le dijo mientras contraía su brazo para acercarse a su rostro —. Pero no tiene que ser así, sé que dentro de ti existe una oscuridad que te hace fuerte, demuéstramela, quiero verla. Déjate llevar por el odio que sientes hacia a mí y libera tu verdadero potencial — pese a sus palabras, no podía, el deseo no le faltaba pero su voluntad estaba quebrantada al igual que su cuerpo —. Si no lo haces morirás aquí junto con tus hermanos, tal vez entonces podré hacerle una visita a Karai y terminar lo que inicié.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron mella en Leonardo, de pronto sintió un ardor dentro de su pecho, mientras el rostro de Karai le llenaba la mente. Por un instante volvió a sentir ese rencor que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, un fuego que lo quemaba por dentro y ardía con más fuerza que las llamas que los flanqueaban. Un fuego comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo como lava hirviendo buscando una salida para poder escapar, hasta que lo logró.

— ¡Jamás! — clamó con fuerza al momento que sus pies se levantaban golpeando su rival en el rostro, provocando que lo soltará.

Dando una voltereta, cayó de pie en el suelo. Su cuerpo le seguía doliendo pero esta vez no se postró, permaneció de pie ignorando por completo su dolor. Su oponente se recomponía de la patada tallándose el rostro en el sitio donde lo había golpeado, a pesar de la violenta patada seguía sonriendo de manera triunfalista.

— ¡Sí! — Le dijo con emoción —. A eso me refería. ¡Vamos Leonardo muéstrame tu verdadero yo! Muestra la oscuridad que tanto escondes, dame un combate que valga la pena.

Leonardo lo escuchaba, pero su voz se perdía en un murmullo, su vista se nublaba a cada segundo, pero aun así su cuerpo no decaía y estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando, sin darse cuenta poco a poco comenzaba a perderse mientras una furia desmedida lo invadía. Una furia que soltó con un nuevo grito al momento que se lanzaba contra su oponente.

* * *

 _Una semana antes…_

Como cada noche desde hace varios meses, las calles de nueva York lucen prácticamente vacías. Distintas bandas han surgido en un intento por imponer sus condiciones y hacerse del dominio de la ciudad a base del único lenguaje que parecen conocer: violencia. El caos ha alcanzado tales proporciones que la policía no logra contener las continuas peleas y disturbios que se presentan. La noche se ha convertido en el momento de mayor inseguridad, provocando que los habitantes vivan temerosos encerrados en sus casas, mientras las pandillas crecen noche tras noche haciéndose cada vez más grandes y violentas. Nueva York está sumida en una guerra que parece incontrolable y cuyo fin no se vislumbra pues ninguna banda tiene el control total y ceder ante otra no parece una opción.

Los muelles y los barrios cercanos estos son una de las zonas más disputadas, pues a través de ellos fluctúa el tráfico de armas y mercancías ilegales dándoles una enorme ganancia a las pandillas, principalmente a Sanguinarios y Demonios Urbanos; dos de las más numerosas que existen en la ciudad.

Esta noche prometer ser particularmente más salvaje, pues se ha extendido el rumor que los Demonios Urbanos recibirán un importante cargamento de drogas provenientes de China. Nadie, ni siquiera la policía sería lo suficientemente tontos como para intentar intervenir en la operación. Nadie, a excepción de sus mayores rivales.

La presencia de los Sanguinarios en el momento del desembarco desató el infierno que todos temían. Una lucha sin cuartel que amenazaba por salir del área de los muelles llegando a zonas habitadas de la ciudad.

— ¡Saquen esos camiones enseguida! — Ordenaba con desesperación el hombre conocido simplemente como Tony, el líder de los Demonios. Pocos conocían su verdadero nombre y menos aún se atrevían a pronunciarlo sin temor. — Malditos Sanguinarios, atreverse a asomarse aquí, ¡pagarán caro su osadía!

Descargó el cartucho de su arma sobre dos de sus enemigos que no alcanzaron a buscar refugio a tiempo, cayendo sin vida incluso antes de tocar el suelo. Tony sonrió satisfecho, con cada muerte sentía que el poder de su banda iba acrecentándose; pero del otro lado no se mostraban amedrentados, por el contrario, la ferocidad de los ataques se acrecentó al punto de que el líder de los Demonios consideró la posibilidad de dejar el resto del cargamento que aún se encontraba en el barco. Tomó un nuevo cartucho para reabastecerse de municiones mientras observaba como sus rivales se acercaban peligrosamente, maldijo al líder de los Sanguinarios y volvió a descargar su arma, esta vez con menos puntería pues no logró alcanzar a ninguno de sus objetivos.

En ambos bandos comenzaban a tener bajas considerables, fue entonces cuando Tony decidió que no valía la pena disminuir sus fuerzas en una sola noche, además de que la gran mayoría de las drogas ya se encontraban cargadas dentro de los camiones; les dejaría por el momento el último lote a sus enemigos, ya buscaría luego una oportunidad de cobrarles la afrenta.

Estaba a punto de ordenar la retirada, cuando del otro lado del muelle varios destellos de luz comenzaron aparecer llamando su atención. Los disparos se intensificaron ahogando una serie de alaridos que acompañaban a cada destello, pero ningún proyectil se dirigía Tony o a sus hombres, todos se perdían en el bando rival. Tras unos breves segundos de caos, tres miembros de los Sanguinarios salieron de su escondite, corriendo hacia sus enemigos con el rostro reflejando un pánico indescriptible.

— ¡No disparen! — Ordenó el líder de los Demonios al percatarse que sus subordinados se disponían a descargar sus armas sobre las pobres almas que no representaban peligro y parecían huir de una amenaza mayor.

Un nuevo destello se vislumbró a lo lejos, formándose un haz de luz color purpura que alcanzó a uno de los corredores partiéndolo a la mitad sin esfuerzo. Tony y sus hombres quedaron estupefactos ante tal visión sin saber cómo reaccionar; de inmediato sus otros dos enemigos corrieron con la misma suerte, a uno la luz lo atravesó por el pecho mientras a otro lo golpeo directo en la cabeza, sin importar donde lo tocará el efecto de la luz parecía ser igual de efectivo y mortífero, reduciendo al instante a cenizas lo que tocaba. El cuerpo del último de los Sanguinarios se desplomó decapitado a pocos metros de alcanzar el refugio de los Demonios.

Tony podía apreciar el olor de carne chamuscado que emanaba del cuerpo sin vida, con repulsión alzó la mirada encontrando del otro lado a un solo hombre de pie sosteniendo una extraña arma poco más grande que un rifle de asalto, un arma cromada con algunos puntos que brillaban en un tono purpura similar a la luz que había victimado a sus enemigos. Tony no podía distinguir al cruel verdugo que portaba el arma debido a la distancia, pero a pesar de esto, en medio de la oscuridad estaba seguro de una cosa: el tipo estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Bishop se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el timbre de su celular, lo tomó con cierto hartazgo, pero se sorprendió al ver quien lo llamaba; de inmediato se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a tomar la llamada.

— Sandoval, espero que sea algo importante — le dijo con un tono de voz bastante enfadado.

— No te llamaría si no fuera así — respondió la persona del otro lado de la línea —, tal vez hayas escuchado sobre la transacción que los Demonios llevarían a cabo esta noche en el muelle.

— Eso es algo que no me compete, es problema de la policía, ¡tu departamento! — Le recriminó con una seria disposición por terminar la llamada, pero sintió que el capitán de la policía no lo despertaría a media noche únicamente por una pelea entre bandas, por lo que decidió esperar a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

— Las cosas salieron mal, muy mal — le dijo con cierto tono de preocupación —. Los Sanguinarios llegaron a tratar de robarse el cargamento y… algo sucedió.

— ¡Son bandas rivales! ¡¿Qué esperabas que sucediera?! — Interrumpió el Coronel levantándose iracundo de la cama, caminando presuroso hasta la ventana de su departamento con la mirada en dirección al muelle, aunque se encontrará demasiado lejos, perdiéndose entre los edificios —. Deberías agradecer que se maten entre ellos y no tengas que arriesgar a ninguno de tus hombres en una guerra donde llevan las de perder.

— Es más que una simple lucha por el control territorial — le respondió Sandoval con firmeza, intentando disuadirlo para que no colgara —. Esto es una escena del infierno, tal vez creas que estoy exagerando, pero deberías verlo por ti mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede? Háblame claro.

— Todos los miembros de las dos bandas están muertos, y la mayor parte de los cuerpos presentan partes completamente calcinadas pero, lo más extraño… — se escuchó como el capitán tragaba saliva intentando aclarar su garganta — hay vehículos partidos en dos con bordes completamente fundidos, me recuerda un poco a lo ocurrido con tus hombres hace siete meses.

Bishop sintió desfallecerse, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta que su cuerpo encontró la cama, donde finalmente se sentó.

— Voy para allá, acordonen el área, no permitas que nadie se acerque y ¡no toquen nada! — le dijo mientras colgaba sin permitir ningún comentario de su interlocutor.

Se quedó sentado un momento con su única mano frotando la cabeza, intentando disuadirse de que no era cierto, que se trataba de un mal sueño; al menos quedaba la esperanza de que Sandoval estuviera exagerando pero no lo sabría hasta estar en el lugar. Se levantó decidido a cambiarse, intentando permanecer lo más tranquilo posible, pero de antemano sabía que de ser cierto sería el inicio de algo aterrador.

* * *

Leonardo ataba con firmeza a un poste al par de ladrones que acababan de atrapar, se aseguró que se mantuvieran inconscientes antes de dar un salto y subir al edificio cercano donde su hermano Rafael lo esperaba.

— ¿Ya te divertiste? — Le preguntó con hastío, dejándole en claro su negativa por perder el tiempo atrapando a un par de ladronzuelos mientras que la verdadera acción se encontraba en el muelle que aún les quedaba muy retirado.

— Lo siento, pero no podía permitir que escaparan, son criminales después de todo — le dijo justificando su actuar.

— ¡Criminales menores! — Exclamó con enfado Rafael haciendo un aspaviento —. ¿Qué importa que se roben un par de joyas o algunos billetes? Son una pérdida de tiempo y ahora llegaremos tarde.

Sin esperar respuesta de su hermano, la iracunda tortuga se dio la vuelta y comenzó su carrera hacia el muelle. Leonardo lo observó por un momento con melancolía, seguía sin entender porque su hermano se comportaba de esa manera cada noche, si bien ya no era su líder pues no había ningún equipo que liderar ante la poca participación de Miguel Ángel y Donatello en los patrullajes; consideraba que Rafael seguía guardándole cierto rencor y no apreciaba su compañía. Suspiró con decepción antes de proceder a seguirlo.

Durante el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, apenas intercambiaron algunas miradas fugaces cada vez que Rafael volvía el rostro para asegurarse de que su hermano lo seguía; entonces apresuraba el paso con una firme intención de dejarlo atrás, lo cual no lograba. Finalmente llegaron a la zona de muelles, deteniéndose de improviso al notar una serie de luces rojas y azules que alumbraban en forma intermitente el lugar, obligándose a ocultarse para no ser vistos.

— ¡Genial! Seguramente nos perdimos de la diversión — exclamó malhumorado Rafael a sabiendas de que la policía no estaría ahí a menos que todo hubiera acabado —. Gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo en tu buena acción Leo.

A pesar del vehemente reclamo de su hermano, Leonardo no le respondió pues su atención estaba enfocada en un grupo de policías que rodeaban el cuerpo cubierto por una manta. Entre el grupo de policías sobresalía una figura en cuclillas, ataviado con una gabardina negra, su rostro no se veía pues lo cubrí la manta que un policía levantaba por encima de su cabeza para que pudiera ver el cadáver. De pronto la figura se levantó permitiéndole a Leonardo identificarlo, por un instinto se agachó resguardándose nuevamente para evitar que lo descubriera.

— Ese es Bishop — exclamó su hermano alzando levemente la cabeza para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba —. Pensé que solo le interesaban cosas como extraterrestres o mutantes.

— Yo pensaba igual — le respondió Leonardo sin atreverse a asomarse.

* * *

— Efectivamente, está completamente calcinado, hasta los huesos — exclamó Bishop poniéndose de pie después de examinar brevemente el cuerpo de uno de los miembros de los Sanguinarios el cual presentaba un enorme hueco en el pecho.

— Esto no es posible — dijo Sandoval, un hombre avanzado en edad con evidente sobrepeso, de rostro moreno y con un prominente bigote mal recortado —, los hornos crematorios podrían pulverizar gran parte de los huesos en dos horas, pero no son tan selectivos, además dudo que sea un arma efectiva en una pelea de bandas. Y mira esos vehículos — dijo señalando a los lejos uno de los camiones cargados con la droga —, están prácticamente partidos a la mitad y el metal fundido como la noche en que atacaron a tus hombres ¿Tú qué opinas?

— Opino que tú y tus subordinados deberían irse de inmediato — le respondió Bishop sin ningún aspaviento mientras sacaba su celular y se alejaba para hacer una llamada.

Los policías miraron a su jefe con extrañeza, Sandoval meneó la cabeza e hizo una seña indicando que no se movieran de su lugar, antes de acercarse a Bishop por la espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Le cuestionó visiblemente enojado —. ¡Te recuerdo que yo fui quien te llamó a ti!

— Agradezco su confianza capitán, pero esto lo hago por su propio bien — le respondió Bishop girando para verlo de frente —. Créeme, te lo digo como amigo, entre menos sepas es mejor. Puedes quedarte tú y algunos de tus hombres de confianza mientras que llegan los… — de repente algo en el techo de uno de los almacenes cercanos llamó su atención, por un instante le pareció haber visto un par de cabezas asomándose que de inmediato se ocultaron al sentirse descubiertas. Podría no ser más que su imaginación, pero si era lo que pensaba ahora tenía un mayor motivo para despachar a la fuerza policiaca.

— ¿Está bien coronel? — preguntó Sandoval al notarlo distraído.

— Sí — respondió secamente pasando a un costado suyo para dirigirse de nuevo al cadáver que había revisado previamente —, sólo resguarden la zona y retírense de inmediato cuando lleguen mis hombres, es todo capitán.

Sandoval levantó el dedo medio de la mano hacia el coronel, antes de dirigirse a sus hombres para darles las instrucciones que había recibido.

* * *

— ¿Crees que nos haya visto? — preguntó Rafael a su hermano intentando mantenerse pegado al techo, luchando por no levantar la cabeza por curiosidad.

— Espero que no, lo último que deseo es tener que confrontar a Bishop por estar en el lugar equivocado — le respondió Leonardo haciendo lo propio —. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos encuentre.

— De acuerdo, de todas formas no hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí.

Ambos se movieron sigilosamente esperando no llamar la atención de alguno de los policías que pudieran delatarlos. Pronto se encontraban fuera de la zona de los muelles perdiéndose en la oscuridad hacia su guarida.

Llegaron a su hogar poco antes de las dos de la mañana, exhaustos de su patrullaje pero insatisfechos por no haber logrado su principal objetivo que era detener a los Demonios Urbanos.

— ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? — Preguntó Leonardo a su hermano quien ya se dirigía presuroso a su habitación.

— ¿De qué hablas? — le cuestionó Rafael sin entender a lo que se refería.

— Del muelle, es raro que Bishop estuviera ahí por una simple disputa entre bandas.

— Es un entrometido, le gusta estar en todas partes y hacerle la vida imposible a quien se deje — le respondió su hermano con hastió siguiendo su camino hasta su cuarto —. Ni te preocupes, seguro está tan aburrido de esperar una nueva invasión que ahora persigue criminales menores, igual que nosotros — le dijo con enfado al momento de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y cerrarla de inmediato tras de él, cansado de continuar con una plática que le parecía poco interesante con su hermano.

Leonardo se sentía frustrado no por el hecho de no haber logrado interesar a su hermano en la conversación, sino porque hace mucho lo sentía tan distante a pesar de que eran los únicos que aun vivían en la guarida. Ya no era su líder, ya no había un equipo que liderar, solo eran él y su hermano; pareciera que eso debería unirlos más pero pasaba lo contraría y con cada patrullaje, Rafael parecía ser más renuente a mantener una conversación con Leonardo; así que se tragó su frustración y se encamino a la cama para descansar.

No demoró mucho en conciliar el sueño, prácticamente lo logró en el momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada. Pronto se vio sumergido en una oscuridad absoluta seguido de varias imágenes sin sentido que poco a poco fueron tomando forma. Sus hermanos discutían sobre quien era más fuerte mientras él intentaba mediar de manera infructuosa, pronto Rafael le comenzaba a reclamar su falta de liderazgo, que por su culpa el grupo se desmoronaba; al momento Donatello y Miguel Ángel parecían apoyar a su iracundo hermano. En menos de un minuto el pleito se tornaba en su contra y él sólo alcanzaba a repetir una y otra vez que se tranquilizaran mientras sus hermanos parecían hacerse más grande al tiempo que el sentía reducirse de tamaño. De pronto una voz le hablaba, _"no dejes que te hablen de esa forma, eres el mayor, el líder… libérame y les mostraré respeto"._ Él optaba por taparse los oídos mientras la diferencia de tamaño con sus hermanos era cada vez más evidente, entonces sus gritos le hacía eco en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la voz sonaba con mayor fuerza _"¡libérame, libérame, libérame!_ Entonces gritaba intentando acallar a todos y de repente todo era silencio; sus hermanos se quedaban inmóviles observándolo con la mirada fija mientras sus cuerpos se hundían en una mancha oscura que se los tragaba. Leonardo intentaba rescatarlos pero le era imposible pues ellos eran enormes y él tan pequeño, al final se perdían por completo entre insultos y reproches. Al verse derrotado y completamente solo, la tortuga simplemente daba un alarido que acallaba todas las voces; entonces finalmente despertaba.

Sentía su corazón latiendo aceleradamente mientras intentaba calmarse repitiéndose que se trataba solamente de un sueño. Por inercia buscó su T-phone para ver la hora: 2:37 de la mañana. Apenas y había logrado dormir menos de una hora. Aun con la angustia a flor de piel, se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación; deteniéndose un breve instante observando con melancolía la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. No dejaba de sentirse culpable por escabullirse esa noche como muchas otras anteriores, pero esperaba que Rafael nunca se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Suspiro con desanimo antes de dar la media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida de la guarida.

* * *

La ventana de la habitación se abrió apenas posó la mano en el cristal, con mucho sigilo se introdujo a la recámara y cerró la ventana por dentro. Se acercó con precaución hacia la cama donde un delicado cuerpo permanecía dándole la espalda, cubierto por una delgada sábana blanca que delineaba perfectamente su figura.

Temeroso aun por las terribles imágenes que su pesadilla le había dejado, se quedó inmóvil al pie de la cama, observando la fina silueta de la kunoichi. Se quedó admirándola en silencio, siguiendo con atención el movimiento de su respiración de una forma que parecía casi hipnótica. Sabía exactamente el motivo que lo llevó ahí, pero ahora dudaba en si era correcto quedarse o salir por la ventana tan silenciosamente como había entrado, evitar despertarla esa noche; probablemente ella ni siquiera se enteraría de estuvo ahí.

— ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí parado? — le dijo repentinamente Karai mientras se daba vuelta para verlo de frente.

La pregunta lo sacó de su letargo, viéndose descubierto le sonrió con cierta vergüenza, debería de saber que era muy difícil sorprenderla, incluso mientras dormía. Enseguida levantó parte de la sabana para recostarse al lado de la chica.

— Perdón, pensé que dormías, no quería despertarte — dijo a manera de disculpa —, aunque no sé cómo haces para saber cuándo entro.

— No eres tan discreto como piensas — respondió Karai recibiéndolo con un abrazo —, siempre haces un ligero ruido al poner el primer pie dentro del cuarto — Leonardo suspiró sonoramente antes de acercarse para besarla —. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Otra pesadilla? — le dijo al sentirlo aun tembloroso.

— Sí, distinta que las otras pero aun escuchó esa voz llamándome.

— Son sólo sueños — intentó tranquilizarlo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho —. Aunque comienzo a creer que los utilizas como pretexto para venir a verme cada noche — remató en tono sarcástico.

— Probablemente — le dijo más calmado —.No me agrada tener que salir a escondidas de Rafael, pero debo confesar que me tranquiliza tenerte a mi lado — acercó sus labios a la frente de la kunoichi para besarla suavemente —. Es por eso que temó que algún día Yami regrese y vuelva a controlarme, no sé qué clase de cosas podría hacer, cuánto daño podría causarte.

— Eso no sucederá, no importa cuanto lo intente, tú eres fuerte — exclamó la chica levantándose ligeramente para verlo a los ojos —. Pero si llegará a suceder, aquí estaré siempre a tu lado para traerte de vuelta — volvió a besarlo de manera más prolongada antes de volverse a recostar sobre su pecho —. Siempre estaré a tu lado — volvió a repetir cansadamente mientras sus parpados se cerraban.

Leonardo se quedó inmóvil con la mirada fija en la kunoichi mientras ella se quedaba profundamente dormida; hizo a un lado un mechón de su pelo mientras bajaba la mano para acariciar su mejilla con suavidad, provocando una ligera sonrisa en la chica. La observó dormir por varios segundos, pensando en lo afortunado que era en tenerla a su lado, tras todo lo que había vivido, ella parecía lo único que le daba paz y cierto grado de normalidad a su vida. Tenía razón, era probable que todas esas pesadillas fueran provocadas por él mismo, por su falta de disposición para perdonarse, terminando casi siempre buscando refugio en sus brazos. Habían pasado meses y el seguía siendo el mismo Leonardo, sus temores eran infundados y mientras ella estuviera a su lado se sentía con la seguridad de que nada malo podría ocurrirle.

* * *

Aunque aparentaba estar completamente dormido, la realidad es que Xever casi nunca lograba alcanzar un sueño profundo. Descansaba, pero sus sentidos estaban alertas en espera de cualquier peligro, esperando un ataque sorpresa por alguna de las otras bandas, algo que parecía complicado pues pocos se interesaban en su paradero debido a que su nueva pandilla era minúscula y de poca importancia, dedicada a extorsionar a comerciantes menores en un par de calles, demasiado insignificantes para tomarse en cuenta; aun así estaba alerta como cada noche desde hace varios meses. Por esta razón saltó rápidamente de la cama al momento de escuchar el primer golpe en su puerta, incluso ya se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta empuñando su navaja antes de que el inoportuno visitante terminará de dar el último de sus golpes llamando con vehemencia.

— ¿Pero qué…? — comenzó a preguntar Fong saliendo de su habitación seguido por Sid y Tsoi visiblemente adormilados. De inmediato Xever se llevó el dedo a la boca indicando que guardaran silencio.

Con cautela se acercó a la puerta para observar con la mirilla tratando de identificar al visitante. Del otro lado se encontraba un hombre aparentemente solo, con la cabeza baja apoyando una mano sobre el panel de madera que los separaba; no podía ver su rostro por lo que dudo sobre sus intenciones, que por la hora seguramente no eran buenas. La demora hizo que el visitante volviera a tocar de manera insistente mientras levantaba el rostro delatando su identidad.

Xever sintió una gran consternación al reconocerlo, de inmediato quitó el seguro de la puerta y procedió a abrirla. El cuerpo de Tony se desplomó del departamento al instante y hubiera golpeado con el piso sino hubiera sido atrapado por Xever.

— ¡Tony! ¿Qué te sucedió? — Preguntó con preocupación sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, tenía el rostro desencajado y se podía notar una profunda herida en su costado que desprendía un desagradable olor a carne chamuscada — ¿Dónde están tus hombres?

— Xe…ver, amigo — balbuceó el líder de los Demonios con dificultad, respirando por la boca dando grandes bocanadas—. Fuimos atacados, no tuvimos… oportunidad.

— ¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Los Sanguinarios?

— No — suspiró lánguidamente intentando recobrar el aliento —, fue un solo hombre… un conocido tuyo. Fue Hun.

La sola mención de su odiado rival provocó una gran ira en Xever, pero en ese momento se preocupó más por la salud de su amigo, por lo que hizo una seña a Sid para que lo ayudará a moverlo para llevarlo al sofá de la sala. Se incorporó y cerró la puerta, no sin antes asomarse a los pasillos para cerciorarse de que nadie lo había seguido. Desde el momento que escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta sabía que serían malas noticias, pero nada lo había preparado para lo que Tony le traía. Hun, el hombre que le había quitado el control de los Dragones Púrpura, el hombre que había desechado a sus tres miembros originales por pensar que eran demasiado débiles, el hombre que lo había vencido.


	2. El camino de Xever

**N/A: Buen día. Una disculpa por tantos meses de ausencia, la verdad he tenido poco tiempo para dedicarle a este proyecto pero espero que en vacaciones pueda avanzar más rápido. Les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero leerlos pronto.**

 **Capítulo 2. El camino de Xever**

El entierro había sido muy breve y discreto, los tres miembros que quedaban del Clan del Pie presentaron sus honores a quien habían llamado y seguido fielmente como su maestro. Dadas las circunstancias, no habían logrado trasladar su cuerpo a Japón, como él hubiese querido, tendrían que conformarse con el lugar que escogieron en Nueva York, no lo suficientemente digno pero serviría. Tras jurar que nunca revelarían el sitio donde su maestro yacía por la eternidad, procedieron a mover la pesada piedra que cubría la entrada y se retiraron en silencio. A pesar de toda su maldad, Destructor finalmente encontraría su reposo ataviado con su característica armadura, incluyendo el preciado _kuro kabuto_ , el cual ninguno de sus seguidores creía que hubiera alguien digno de portarlo.

No tenían guarida donde regresar, el edificio completo había colapsado junto con otras miles de edificaciones durante la invasión; por lo que Bradford les ofreció quedarse en uno de sus antiguos dojos, abandonado desde el día que se reveló que servía a Destructor.

— ¡Esto es una pocilga! — gruñó Garra de Tigre al poner el primer pie enaquel lugar.

Una nube de polvo se levantó de inmediato ante la imponente pisada del felino, lo cual se repetía a cada paso; la queja de Garra de Tigre tenía mucho fundamento pues el lugar presentaba los evidentes estragos del tiempo. Polvo y telarañas parecían ser la decoración del lugar, además de una nociva fauna de ratas y cucarachas que se desperdigaban por todos lados, aprovechándose del abandono en que se encontraba lo habían convertido en su hogar. La falta de energía eléctrica cerraba el círculo de desagrado, confiriéndole el grado de pocilga.

— Si lo prefieres puedes quedarte en la calle — reviró Bradford con evidente molestia.

— No me importaría, he dormido en cuevas y árboles con más higiene que este lugar —exclamó Garra de Tigre sin arrepentirse de sus palabras previas —, pero creo que esto servirá por esta noche. Tenemos que planear la forma en que volveremos a reunir nuestras fuerzas para el Clan del Pie.

Ante la propuesta de su compañero, Xever y Bradford se limitaron a guardar silencio mientras se volteaban a ver mutuamente.

— ¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad? — Le cuestionó Bradford al felino —.Destructor está muerto, ¡el Clan del Pie se acabó!

— ¿Cómo se atreven a siquiera pensar en renunciar a los planes del maestro Destructor? — Les respondió alzando su puño y agitándolo frente a su rostro con firmeza —. Las tortugas continúan con vida, ellas son las causantes de la muerte de nuestro maestro y deben pagar con su vida.

— Entendemos que estés molesto — intervino Xever señalando al felino con determinación —, pero debes aceptar que el maestro está muerto, al igual que la rata. Al final cumplió su venganza y nuestra deuda con él está pagada; lo que hagan las tortugas me tiene sin cuidado — finalizó cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada de reproche, posición que fue imitada por su compañero secundándolo en su forma de pensar.

— Entonces, ¿es así como son las cosas? — cuestionó Garra de Tigre frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

— Eso parece — respondió Xever sin amedrentarse, dispuesto a luchar contra su antiguo compañero de batallas si fuese necesario.

Garra de Tigre les lanzó una mirada de odio y desprecio, apretando sus dientes con coraje, acto seguido lanzó un estruendoso gruñido.

— ¡No son más que unos mediocres sin honor, ¿qué se podría esperar de ustedes?! — exclamó con furia antes de dar media vuelta y salir del local, descargando su frustración en cuanto objeto se encontrara en su camino a la salida.

Por un instante ambos permanecieron de pie en silencio, apenas lo suficiente para asegurarse que el felino mutante no regresaría, resuelto a forzarlos a que continuarán su cruzada en el Clan del Pie, permaneciendo fieles a los deseos de venganza de un cadáver; lo cual no ocurrió.

— ¿Tú que piensas hacer? — preguntó finalmente Bradford pensando que su compañero declinaría su oferta de ofrecerle un refugio al menos por esa noche.

— Creo que aceptare tu invitación — le dijo mientras pasaba la mano por una barra levantando el polvo acumulado, ante la mirada de extrañeza de su compañero —, pero no esperes que me queda a limpiar contigo mañana este desorden.

— Por supuesto, no esperaba más de tu parte — respondió su compañero.

Bradford saco un par de colchones que utilizaba para los entrenamientos, y tras unas fuertes sacudidas para retirarles el exceso de polvo, procedió a colocarlos en el piso para que se tendieran en ellos. Ambos se acostaron boca arriba, mirando entre la oscuridad el techo que parecía amenazar con venirse abajo en cualquier momento, permaneciendo en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente el invitado decidió romperlo.

— ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? — preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

— No lo sé — respondió el anfitrión con premura, sorprendido por la pregunta tan repentina de su compañero —. La verdad es que no me iba tan mal con esto de las escuelas de artes marciales, probablemente continúe con eso.

— ¿Es broma? — preguntó con sarcasmo Xever —. Ni siquiera eres tan bueno para pelear y ¿pretendes enseñarle a alguien más?

— Soy mejor que tú, eso es seguro — respondió con una sonrisa, tomando el comentario como una burla sin malicia —. Recuerdo que al menos era muy popular, incluso hasta logré hacerme amigo de esa estúpida tortuga.

— Sí, lo recuerdo — la mirada de Xever se quedó clavada en el plafón del local, rememorando aquellos tiempos en los que era un fiel seguidor de Destructor cuyo único propósito era ayudarlo con su venganza; por un tiempo creyó que eso era lo mejor, que así conseguiría el favor de su maestro y toda la grandeza y poder que deseaba, pero ahora todo eso se había esfumado.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás? — preguntó Bradford sacando a su compañero de su letargo.

— No, lo sé — respondió con cierto desdén como si fuera algo que no le resultará relevante —. Tal vez vuelva a buscar a los chicos de los Dragones Púrpura, seguramente necesitan un buen líder que los saque del hoyo.

— Mira quien habla acerca de enseñar sobre cosas de las que no sabe — le dijo con un tono burlesco de voz.

— Quisieras aprender de mí, las calles son una mejor escuela que tu estúpido dojo — respondió Xever girándose para darle la espalda.

— Claro, sí tú lo dices. Por supuesto siempre puedes venir conmigo y te haré un buen descuento.

— Idiota —murmuró Xever con apatía.

— No te molestes — dijo mientras daba un enorme bostezo —. Para serte sincero, después de tanto tiempo creo que he comenzado a apreciarte un poco; la verdad no me caes tan mal hasta podría considerarte mi amigo — se levantó un poco de su lecho para observar a su compañero quien continuaba dándole la espalda sin inmutarse — ¿Acaso ya te dormiste?

— No, idiota — respondió Xever pausadamente —. Mejor ya duérmete, estas comenzando a decir tonterías.

— Sí, solo es eso. Tonterías.

Ambos dejaron de hablar y procuraron mantenerse quietos esperando que el sueño finalmente los venciera. A la mañana siguiente Bradford despertó con los primeros rayos del Sol que golpearon su rostro para darse cuenta que el colchón a su lado se encontraba vacío. Xever había cumplido su promesa, se había marchado sin ayudarlo a limpiar.

* * *

Los rumores de las calles parecían ser ciertos, los Dragones Púrpura tenían un nuevo líder. Un hombre que había dado mayor amplitud a sus operaciones de robo y extorsiones, dándole cierto prestigio a su antigua banda y haciéndola crecer en número de miembros. Fue una suerte que no cambiaran su guarida por lo que fue muy fácil encontrarlos. Un tipo calvo y fornido, que hacía de portero, intentó detenerlo en la puerta pero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decir algo; Xever lo saludo con un profundo rodillazo a la boca del estómago seguido de un certero golpe a la nuca. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta se encontró con su antigua guarida, bastante cambiada pues ahora había más muebles y autos mal estacionados, los cuales seguramente eran robados. Al fondo un grupo de aproximadamente veinte personas formaban un circulo al tiempo que gritaban y levantaban el brazo con fuerza en el aire, tan entretenidos que ni siquiera lo habían visto entrar; pero algo no le gustaba del todo pues no lograba ver a Fong ni a alguno de sus otros dos compañeros, por lo que se acercó con cautela al grupo para averiguar lo que sucedía.

— ¡Estos tres no son más que una burla para el nombre de Dragones Púrpura! — exclamaba un hombre con rasgos orientales, con el tatuaje de un dragón chino sobresaliendo en su antebrazo derecho, al tiempo que pateaba con violencia a Fong quien luchaba por cubrirse de manera infructuosa. Sid y Tsoi se encontraban junto a él visiblemente lastimados, mientras el resto de los miembros no cesaba de insultarlos y algunos se atrevían a lanzar escupitajos en sus rostros. — ¡no merecen vivir! ¡Son basura que debe ser desechada!

— Piedad… por favor, Hun. Piedad — imploró con una tenue voz Fong suplicando por su vida y la de sus compañeros.

— No merecen ninguna piedad — respondió su nuevo líder extendiendo su mano para otro de sus subordinados le entregará un cuchillo—, ustedes han arruinado el último robo con sus tonterías y he perdido tres hombres a manos de la policía. Mi paciencia con ustedes se ha terminado — finalizó en tono amenazante, tomando a su víctima del cuello mientras agitaba el arma frente a su rostro.

— ¡Debes sentirte muy valiente amenazando a alguien tan débil! — le dijo una voz que se sobrepuso al resto de los gritos de amenazas e improperios, con lo cual todos guardaron silencio. El círculo se abrió permitiendo que todos pudieran ver al extraño visitante —. Digo, si lo mejor que puedes hacer es golpear a Fong, no creo que eso tenga mucho mérito.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Hun señalándolo con el cuchillo en mano.

— Es Xever, el antiguo líder de los Dragones — le dijo otro de los miembros, un hombre gordo de poca estatura y con una barba larga y trenzada.

— Por supuesto — exclamó con ironía el oriental mostrando una sonrisa burlona —, el famoso Xever que los abandonó para irse a cazar tortuguitas. Claro que ahora sabemos que no lo lograste y vuelves aquí para ver si te damos un lugar ¿no es verdad? Pues estas de suerte, porque el puesto de lamebotas está a punto de desocuparse — dijo dando un par de golpes leves en la cabeza de Fong con la hoja del cuchillo provocando la risa de los demás miembros —. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hun, procura pronunciarlo con orgullo cuando lo digas.

— Creo que te equivocas, Hun — le dijo Xever arrastrando el nombre de su rival y caminando son firmeza al centro del circulo deteniéndose al lado de Sid y Tsoi que intentaron abrazar sus piernas, pero él sólo los apartó con disgusto —. Agradezco que hayas cuidado a mi pandilla el tiempo que estuve fuera y me sorprende lo mucho que han crecido, pero ya regresé y aquí sólo puede haber un líder.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir aquí a exigir lo que no te corresponde?

— Por supuesto, no esperó me des el liderazgo así de fácil, por lo que te reto a pelear por él — continuó hablando sin amedrentarse pero mirando hacia sus lados, esperando que alguno de los nuevos miembros se atreviera a atacarlo —; eso claro si tienes las agallas de pelear con un verdadero guerrero o ¿sólo eres bueno para golpear a tres indefensos gusanos?

Los miembros de la pandilla volvieron el rostro hacía su líder quien miraba incrédulo al hombre que le lanzaba el reto, sin duda había expuesto su punto, si se negaba al duelo seguramente sus hombres lo verían ahora como un acto de cobardía.

— Estos tres estorban, sáquenlos del círculo — ordenó mientras devolvía el cuchillo al subordinado que se lo había entregado, seguido de vítores de parte del resto de los miembros confiados en la habilidad de su líder.

De inmediato retiraron a Fong y sus compañeros, haciéndolos a un lado para volver a formar rápidamente el círculo alrededor de los dos contendientes. Los descomunales alaridos de batalla no se hicieron esperar, todos apoyando a una sola voz a Hun pidiendo darle una lección al ahora extraño intruso que había osado entrar en su guarida. Ambos combatientes se movían en el perímetro del círculo de manera fluida, estudiando la guardia de su oponente y buscando un pequeño resquicio por el cual pudieran asestar un golpe. A diferencia de Xever que miraba a su rival con un penetrante odio, Hun sonreía en todo momento demostrando una exagerada confianza en sus habilidades.

La pelea no tardó en iniciar pues Hun se abalanzó sobre su oponente dando un par de golpes que fueron fácilmente bloqueados y una patada que se encontró únicamente con el aire. El contraataque de Xever fue rápido y preciso buscando encontrar el cuerpo del oriental quien había bajado la guardia durante su ataque, pero no logró conectar debido a la rápida reacción de su oponente quien logró esquivarlo mostrando siempre su mueca burlona que tanto le exasperaba. Ambos volvieron al ataque de inmediato, una ráfaga de golpes y patadas sacudían ambos cuerpos sin hacerse mayor daño, ante la mirada incrédula de los Dragones Púrpura que no dejaban de gritar para que los combatientes pelearan con ahínco. Finalmente fue Xever quien dio el primer golpe efectivo; una patada giratoria que se impactó violentamente en el estómago de su rival haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros y probablemente lo habría derribado de no ser porque se contuvo contra el muro humano que formaban sus hombres. Los Dragones Púrpura reclamaban a su líder que se hubiera dejado golpear por un extraño, dándole entender que probablemente sería mejor tener un nuevo dirigente. Como respuesta Hun solo se libró con despecho del agarre de los Dragones que lo sostenían y volvió a su posición de combate dispuesto a continuar con la lucha.

— Vaya, el hombrecillo se defiende — le dijo mientras volvía a mostrar la sonrisa que hace breves momentos había perdido ante el reclamo de sus subordinados —. Acepto que sabes pelear y eres muy bueno sin duda.

— Puedes felicitarme desde el suelo cuando te haya vencido — respondió Xever iniciando una nueva arremetida de patadas las cuales no lograron contactar a su rival.

— Sí, eres bueno — exclamó Hun al tiempo que esquivaba con mucha habilidad los ataques de su rival —, pero yo soy mejor — al instante detuvo con su mano una patada que su rival dirigía a su rostro, y con la otra mano libre logró conectar un golpe en el estómago.

Xever sintió el puño de su contrincante hundiéndose en su abdomen con violencia; el impacto fue suficiente para lanzarlo unos metros haciéndole caer al suelo. Intentó levantarse de inmediato, pero el dolor le impidió hacerlo, obligándolo a mantenerse unos segundos más de rodilla, para su suerte Hun parecía permitirle tomarse el respiro que tanto necesitaba.

— Eres ágil y tus ataques son rápidos, pero yo he entrenado durante años perfeccionando mi técnica, soy más veloz — le dijo mientras alardeaba dando pequeños saltos en el mismo lugar y lanzando golpes al aire —, además tu técnica es el capoeira, utilizas demasiado tus pies para pelear buscando realizar ataques a distancia, pero eso falla cuando acorto el espacio entre nosotros.

— Palabrerías — exclamó Xever con enfado mientras se levantaba finalmente, aun adolorido pero dispuesto a demostrar que su técnica de lucha no era inferior.

— Vaya, te recuperaste — Hun lo miraba con desprecio y cierta condescendencia provocando aún más a su rival —. No esperaba menos del antiguo líder los Dragones.

— ¡Cállate y pelea! — interrumpió harto Xever iniciando nuevamente el ataque.

Confiado en su habilidad, Xever atacó con un par de patadas rápidas manteniendo a su rival a cierta distancia, entonces dio una patada giratoria esperando alcanzarlo, pero en el movimiento Hun se movió a una mayor velocidad hacia él, interrumpiendo la patada y enganchando su pierna con el brazo impidiéndole que completará el giro. Sorprendido Xever se encontró con el rostro de Hun a pocos centímetros del suyo, con esa sonrisa burlona que había tenido desde el principio de la pelea.

— Te lo dije eres lento — sin dejarlo reaccionar, pateó el pie de apoyo de su rival haciéndolo caer sin soltarle la pierna que mantenía presada con su brazo; Xever se desplomó sin oponerse quedando a merced de su rival —, no sirves en ataques a corta distancia, y no eres nada sin tus patadas — Hun hizo palanca con ambas manos en la pierna de su oponente, presionando con fuerza hasta que un crujido se escuchó sobresaliendo incluso entre los alaridos de los Dragones.

Xever se retorció del dolor sosteniendo su pierna que evidentemente estaba fracturada, arrastrándose dentro del círculo para alejarse de su oponente mientras los dragones vitoreaban a su líder al grito unísono de "¡Hun!, ¡Hun!". El asiático movía sus manos pidiendo a los espectadores que alzarán la voz, acercándose a su oponente derrotado y a su merced.

— Te lo dije, no eres nada. Sólo hay un líder de los Dragones Púrpura y ese soy yo — le dijo poniéndose sobre Xever y levantándolo por la camisa —. Pídeme piedad y tal vez te la conceda.

— ¡Púdrete! — exclamó Xever lanzándole un escupitajo al rostro.

Molestó por esto, Hun le dio un cabezazo en el rostro con lo que probablemente rompió la nariz de su rival. La sangre comenzó a surgir abundantemente cubriendo el rostro de Xever y dificultándole el respirar.

— Eres basura, un pobre hombrecillo que no vale nada — le decía limpiándose la saliva de la mejilla —. Soy mejor que tú, mejor que cualquiera ¡Soy Hun! — levantó el pie haciéndolo caer con violencia sobre el rostro de Xever que en ese momento dejó de moverse por completo.

Complacido con el resultado de la pelea, Hun comenzó a caminar con los brazos en alto, pavoneándose frente a sus seguidores eufóricos que no dejaban de repetir su nombre.

— ¡Sigue con vida! — exclamó repentinamente uno de los Dragones acallando de inmediato las voces que aclamaban a su líder. Se había acercado al cuerpo para sacarlo de su guarida, pero al momento de tocarlo éste dio una amplia y sonora bocanada de aire —. Aun respira.

— ¿Qué importa? — respondió Hun con desdén dándose la vuelta nuevamente —. Dispongan de él como les plazca.

— ¡Nosotros lo haremos! — irrumpió Fong acercándose al cuerpo de Xever, flanqueado por sus dos compañeros. Hun les lanzó una mirada suspicaz desconfiando en sus verdaderas intenciones respecto a su antiguo líder —. Déjanos redimirnos, demostrarte que en verdad podemos ser útiles para los Dragones Púrpura, deshaciéndonos de esta basura — finalizó dando un violento puntapié al costado del maltrecho cuerpo de Xever, quien apenas pareció reaccionar moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

— Ya veo — exclamó Hun sin mucho entusiasmo mirándoles pesadamente —, bien como sea. Desháganse de él y espero por su bien que al menos esto lo hagan correctamente.

— Lo haremos — respondieron los tres a una sola voz y de inmediato Sid y Tsoi levantaron el cuerpo de Xever por los brazos comenzando a arrastrarlo hasta la salida más cercana.

Las suspicaces miradas de todos los presentes siguieron al grupo provocando un ambiente tenso hasta el momento en que abandonaron el recinto. De inmediato, varios de los miembros de la pandilla se volvieron hacia su líder cuestionando la poca confianza que Fong y sus compañeros les inspiraban ante la posibilidad de que sus verdaderas intenciones fueran rescatar a su antiguo camarada.

— Serían demasiado tontos — exclamó Hun sin mucho entusiasmo, restándole importancia —, pero aunque así fuera, Xever no representa ningún peligro.

* * *

Estaba despierto, o al menos eso le parecía por instantes aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía como un sueño. Su cuerpo no le respondía, aunque le ordenara levantarse del lugar donde se encontraba, este simplemente se negaba a obedecerlo y aunque le resultará extraño, agradecía que por lo menos no sentía dolor alguno, pese a sus heridas y la precaria condición en que se encontraba. Los intervalos en que parecía estar conscientes duraban apenas unos segundos, pero en su condición le parecían varios minutos en los que escuchaba voces, algunas le resultaban familiares otras completamente desconocidas, pero todas eran como un susurro lejano apenas perceptible. _"¡No puedo ayudarte… es demasiado peligroso!"_ se escuchaba una voz reclamando airadamente, _"no estoy aquí por gusto, pero no tengo más opciones"_ le respondía su interlocutor a manera de súplica pero con cierto aire de altanería. Siguieron algunos murmullos imperceptibles y palabras sueltas que en ese momento no alcanzaba a hilar y comprender del todo; sintió un profundo dolor en la cabeza mientras todo se volvía negro a su alrededor, finalmente escuchó un ruido estruendoso antes de perderse completamente en la inconsciencia.

Al despertar sintió un rayo de Sol golpeando directamente en su rostro, intentó levantar su mano para cubrirse pero sintió un ligero piquete que lo hizo desistir; al aclararse su mente y su vista notó que se encontraba en una cama de hospital, de su brazo sobresalía un catéter que había sido el causante de su molestia segundos antes.

— Una disculpa, olvide cerrar la persiana — se escuchó una voz extraña que hizo que se pusiera en alerta. Observó a un hombre envuelto en una bata médica, de rasgos orientales que se encontraba sentado en una vieja silla de madera junto a un escritorio a unos metros de su cama; el hombre se levantó de inmediato y camino hacia la ventana, jalando una pequeña cadena que hizo que las persianas se cerraran obstruyendo la luz que lo estaba molestando. Desconfiaba de las intenciones del desconocido, pero aunque quisiera levantarse y salir de ahí, su cuerpo estaba adormecido, apenas y podía sentirlo, por lo que tuvo que resignarse al ver que se acercaba colocándose a un costado de su lecho —. No debes temer, estas a salvo, aunque tu pierna tardará algunos meses en recuperarse — le dijo golpeando levemente con la pluma que sostenía el yeso de su pierna, el cual apenas había notado.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Xever con extrañeza.

— Soy Jun, hermano de Fong — le respondió con cierto enfado, como si eso fuera algo indeseable —; él y los dos inútiles que tiene de amigos te trajeron aquí hace un par de días.

En ese momento reconoció la voz del doctor como aquella que había escuchado en su momento de delirio, ahora se daba cuenta que la otra persona era seguramente Fong.

— ¿Dónde están ellos? — le cuestionó intentando resolver cuál era su situación, si se encontraba en peligro o podía relajarse.

— Vinieron ayer, pero aun estabas inconsciente por la anestesia; después se fueron pero seguro regresan hoy — respondió mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio para tomar una pequeña lámpara y volver a su lado, sin previo aviso puso la mano en su cabeza y con el dedo abrió uno de sus ojos dirigiendo la luz de la lámpara para revisarlo; lo cual provocó la molestia de Xever que enseguida le dio una palmada con su mano libre para retirarlo —. Eres fuerte, creo que te recuperaras rápido.

— No entiendo, ¿por qué me ayuda si tanto le molesta? — Xever había notado el fastidio con el que le doctor lo revisaba, probablemente por considerarlo amigo de Fong, a los cuales era muy evidente que repudiaba.

— Está clínica atiende a personas de bajos recursos por precios francamente risibles e incluso en algunas ocasiones gratis — le dijo mirándolo con cierto resentimiento —, Fong te trajo aquí presumiendo que te ayudaría sin más por ser mi hermano, pero el lugar es pequeño y tenemos pocas camas; de verdad preferiría que tu lugar fuera ocupado por alguien que en verdad lo merece y no un malviviente que seguramente se ganó sus heridas en una riña entre pandillas.

Por sus palabras podía deducir que Fong no le había dicho mucho, lo cual lo colocaba en una situación incómoda pero de la cual no podía escapar.

— No tiene que preocuparse — exclamó Xever con enfado —, me iré de aquí apenas pueda moverme.

Jun lo miró de manera condescendiente, dio un fuerte suspiro y se acercó al escritorio para tomar una libreta que ahí se encontraba; después se encaminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir pero se detuvo en el umbral.

— No era mi intensión ofenderte — le dijo con un tono más amigable —, a veces olvido que como médico tenemos la obligación moral de dar atención a cualquier persona; en tu caso me es más complicado porque Fong te trajo — volvió el rostro para mirar ligeramente a Xever —, pero debo evitar que mis problemas personales con mi hermano interfieran con mi labor. Te atenderé como cualquier paciente, puedes quedarte el tiempo necesario hasta que puedas levantarte.

Sin más que decir, el doctor salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Xever se quedó completamente solo sin nada que hacer excepto mirar al plafón en una habitación que le parecía se hacía más pequeña a cada segundo; deseando su pronta recuperación para poder cobrar venganza sobre el hombre que lo había llevado a esa situación.

* * *

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, apenas una semana de su operación, Xever ya podía ponerse de pie ayudado por un par de muletas, con lo cual su salida de la clínica se veía próxima. Durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí recibió la visita de Fong, Sid y Tsoi; así se enteró de la razón por la que Jun odiaba a su hermano y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Ambos provenían de una familia de clase media, sus padres habían logrado ayudarlos a salir adelante a pesar del ambiente en que se desenvolvían. Fong era el mayor y su padre había logrado conseguirle una beca en una universidad gracias a que su jefe conocía al rector; todo parecía indicar que estudiaría medicina, era el orgullo de su padre. Pero en ocasiones el futuro puede irse a la basura por una mala decisión y eso le sucedió a Fong. Sin que sus padres lo notarán, había comenzado a hacer amistad con los miembros de una pequeña pandilla del barrio, jóvenes descarriados que se dedicaban a robar transeúntes y tiendas pequeñas solo por diversión; ellos habían retado a Fong para que robará en la oficina de su padre, reto que el chico aceptó. Pero Fong no era un ladrón muy hábil y uno de los guardias de seguridad lo atrapo en el acto, esto arruinó cualquier oportunidad de obtener la beca prometida. Su padre estaba decepcionado, apenas y había logrado conservar su trabajo y evitado que su jefe enviará a su hijo a la cárcel, con la condicionante de que su sueldo sería recortado y perdería varios de sus derechos laborales como el pago de las horas extras. Iracundo, su padre lo corrió de la casa, guardándole un odio y resentimiento hasta el final de sus días.

Lo que Fong había hecho repercutiría también en su hermano. Jun se alejó por completo del camino de su hermano, estudio con más empeño hasta el momento en que llegó su turno para ingresar a la universidad, entonces decidió hablar con su padre para que lo apoyará en su deseo de estudiar medicina; pero el hombre había formado una coraza en sí mismo impidiéndole volver a confiar en sus hijos por lo que le negó cualquier ayuda. Jun logró entrar a la universidad pero tuvo que conseguir un trabajo para poder pagarla; fueron tiempos difíciles en donde tenía que combinar trabajo y estudio, durmiendo apenas lo necesario; esperanzado que todo valdría la pena si al final le demostraba a su padre que no era como su hermano, lo cual no consiguió pues este murió cuando aún le faltaba un año para finalizar sus estudios. Un ataque al corazón y la falta de un médico cercano a su lugar de residencia terminaron por arrebatarle su deseo de enorgullecer a su padre. Al terminar la universidad Jun miró el lugar donde vivía y se dio cuenta que era donde quería estar, por lo que abrió una pequeña clínica en su barrio para que sus vecinos no tuvieran que sufrir la falta de atención medica como había sucedido con su padre. Al final parecía que había logrado una buena vida, pero como una maldición, había heredado el rencor de su padre por Fong, odiándolo a él y todo lo que estuviera relacionado. Jamás le habló, ni se interesó por saber de su vida, hasta el día en que llegó a la puerta de su clínica trayendo consigo el cuerpo maltrecho de uno de sus amigos; por profesionalismo, Jun lo recibió dándole los primeros auxilios, pero se negaba a atenderlo y le pidió a su hermano lo llevará a otro lado para que practicarán la operación necesaria en su pierna; pero Fong no quiso, incluso le rogó que lo atendiera pues no tenía a quien más recurrir ni el dinero para pagar un hospital, además de que no confiaba en dejarlo en ningún otro lado que no fuera con él. Ante la firme negativa de su hermano por llevárselo, finalmente aceptó realizar la operación, pues sabía que no hacerlo aquel hombre perdería la pierna y no quería tener eso en su consciencia.

Xever reconoció los trabajos de Jun y su labor, durante su etapa de recuperación siguió visitando con regularidad la clínica; al principio era recibido con recelo por el doctor pero al poco tiempo comenzó a verlo como algo normal e incluso fue ganándose su confianza. Sin darse cuenta Xever se había vuelto en parte de la clínica y cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de sus muletas comenzó a trabajar ahí como guardia de seguridad que tanta falta les hacía. Jun aún tenía sus reservas con él, pero en el fondo agradecía su ayuda, sobre todo porque se había convertido en el vínculo con su hermano, por el cual se había enterado que ya no pertenecía a ninguna pandilla y que ahora las evitaba por el temor de encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros de los Dragones Púrpura quienes seguramente no estarían tan contentos al ver que había desaparecido tras llevarse a Xever de su guarida.

A los pocos días de comenzar a trabajar en la clínica, Xever regresaba una noche al departamento que compartía con Fong y sus otros dos compañeros. El camino era corto, pero en las noches frías como esa, su pierna le recordaba que no hace mucho había estado partida en dos y comenzaba a punzarle provocándole un fuerte malestar, rengueando llegó hasta un parque cercano y se sentó un momento a descansar, pasando su mano por la adolorida pierna convencido de que esto aminoraba el dolor.

— Una noche fría, ¿no es así? — le preguntó una persona mientras se acomodaba a su lado en la banca.

Sorprendido por la presencia del extraño, Xever hizo el ademan de intentar levantarse para ponerse a la defensiva, pero su movimiento cesó al reconocer su rostro; un rostro que había dejado de ver durante muchos años y que parecía olvidado en un recóndito rincón de su memoria hasta ese día.

— ¿Tony? ¿En verdad eres tú? — preguntó con incredulidad.

— Así es mi buen amigo Xever — respondió el hombre tendiéndole la mano en forma amistosa, lo cual Xever correspondió tomándola y dándole un tirón para darle un fraternal abrazo.

Conoció a Tony durante su infancia como ladronzuelo en las favelas de Brasil, ambos desarrollaron una envidiable habilidad como carteristas de turistas por lo que siempre se retaban con objetivos cada vez más complicados, lo cual les traía muchos problemas y un sinfín de persecuciones de las que apenas lograban escapar. Cuando ambos tenían quince años un hombre los atrapó robando comida, en lugar de denunciarlos decidió enseñarles capoeira convencido de que su práctica les daría una motivación para salir de la vida criminal, pero se equivocó. Aprender artes marciales no solo no los alejó de sus actividades delictivas, sino que además los volvió más audaces al momento de cometer sus fechorías, al grado de que ya no huían cuando eran descubiertos sino que ahora se enfrentaban a quien osará intentar detenerlos, incluyendo a la propia policía. La ambición los hizo moverse a Nueva York, pensando que en esa ciudad sin duda lograrían mejores botines; en uno de sus tanto desafíos, Tony reto a su amigo a robar el maletín de un empresario Japonés, nunca esperaron que dicho empresario sabría artes marciales por lo que reaccionó rápidamente dándole un golpe que lo derribó dejándolo aturdido, lo suficiente para que un par de policías que se encontraban cerca lo detuvieran. Tony observaba las acciones desde lejos y de inmediato se lanzó a ayudar a su amigo, pero se detuvo ante la mirada penetrante de la víctima que se percató de su presencia mientras se acercaba; la fría mirada llena de rencor y el rostro quemado de aquel hombre hicieron que se petrificara al instante, las sirenas que se escuchaban a lo lejos lo hicieron reaccionar solo para darse cuenta que nada podía hacer por su amigo, por lo que optó por irse. Xever pasó ocho años encerrado en la cárcel, Tony nunca lo visitó pues sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de parentesco con él y su presencia solo levantaría sospechas por parte de la policía.

— Sí que ha pasado tiempo — le dijo Xever una vez que se separaron —. Mírate, seguro te ha ido bastante bien — le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho para señalar la costosa camisa que llevaba puesta.

— Sí, un poco — farfulló con una triste sonrisa Tony.

— No debes culparte por lo de la cárcel — le dijo reconociendo la mueca de vergüenza de su compañero —, no podías hacer nada, además me liberaron con un "empleo".

— Eso me enteré, aunque te perdí por completo la pista, siempre me pregunté en dónde diablos te escondías.

— ¿Y cómo es que me encontraste? — preguntó repentinamente intentando desviar la conversación.

—No fue fácil pero ya sabes, las calles tienen ojos y oídos y, para el que sabe, hasta lengua — le respondió mientras sacaba un cigarro de su camisa y lo encendía —. Sabía que tenías tu propia banda, los Dragones Púrpura, averigüé donde se escondían y los fui a visitar, pero solo encontré a un trío de idiotas que difícilmente podría robarle el bolso a una anciana y ninguno dijo conocerte — Xever asintió con la cabeza, convencido de la fidelidad de Fong, Sid y Tsoi —. Yo mismo tengo mi propia banda y quería que te unieras, pero no sabía nada de ti, hasta hace poco. Uno de mis muchachos escuchó que los Dragones Púrpura tenían un nuevo líder y que incluso había humillado al antiguo en una pelea — el rostro de Xever reflejó el desagrado por ese comentario, pero no interrumpió a su amigo —, también se enteró que los tres miembros originales los habían traicionado y se lo habían llevado. Deduje que tú eras el antiguo líder por lo que decidí buscarte, fue difícil pero como te dije, las calles tienen lengua y hablan, sobre todo si sabes a quien preguntar.

— ¿Entonces decidiste hacerme una visita? Que buen amigo eres — le dijo con sarcasmo.

— Así es — exclamó Tony con la misma ironía —. La verdad es que esta ciudad es una locura, durante mucho tiempo fue difícil moverse con tantos mutantes y la invasión extraterrestre, además había una pandilla llamada Clan del Pie que controlaba la ciudad; era mejor mantener un bajo perfil y no enfrentarse a ellos — Xever no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al saber que él conocía mejor esos eventos —. Pero ahora han desaparecido, al parecer eran parte de la invasión; sin ellos las demás bandas que existían hemos comenzado a progresar. Los Demonios dominamos gran parte de la zona de muelles y poco a poco hemos ido creciendo, pero no somos los únicos — se levantó repentinamente dando un par de pasos para alejarse de la banca y después dio media vuelta mostrándose preocupado —. No sé si lo sepas pero hay pandillas que superan los cincuenta miembros y se están comenzando a expandir por la ciudad; como yo lo veo es cuestión de tiempo para que una guerra entre pandillas se desate. Necesito a alguien en quien confiar, que sea mi mano derecha, mi consejero; te necesito a ti.

— Entiendo — exclamó Xever reclinándose un poco para poner sus codos sobre sus piernas y apoyar su barbilla pensando en lo que haría con su petición —. Lamento que hayas perdido tu tiempo, pero creo que tendré que declinar tu ofrecimiento.

— Sé que debes estar molestó por dejar pasar tanto tiempo, pero en verdad te necesito.

— No estoy molesto contigo, ya te lo dije — dijo Xever reclinándose nuevamente hacia el respaldo de la banca y levantando ligeramente su pierna lastimada —. No estoy en condiciones de pelear una guerra, además acabo de conseguir un empleo decente por primera vez y no quiero decepcionar a mi nuevo jefe.

— Te estuve siguiendo desde la clínica, te vi cojear y frotar tu pierna, ¿crees que eso me importa? — se acercó deteniéndose a un paso de él para después ponerse en cuclillas observándolo fijamente —. No te necesito para pelear, para eso tengo a hombres preparados que lo hacen por mí. Te necesito como mis ojos, mis oídos, mi consciencia. Como te dije una guerra se avecina, hay bandas creciendo de forma extraordinaria, incluso los Demonios estamos captando nuevos miembros en las últimas semanas, pero con tantas cosas en mi cabeza, me he complicado atender todo y menos saber en quien puedo confiar y en quien no; te necesito a ti como mi hombre de confianza a quien encargarle tareas delicadas y que me ayude a reconocer quienes de mis hombres son traidores y quienes son fieles. Solo en ti confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo, amigo.

Xever lo pensó un minuto, en verdad confiaba en su viejo amigo, pero temía no lograr las expectativas que tenía hacia él; si en verdad se desataba el conflicto que esperaba, sería de poca ayuda en las condiciones en que se encontraba.

— Agradezco tu confianza, pero tengo una deuda con el doctor Jun — le respondió finalmente con desgano —. Quiero pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí, sobre todo evitar que su hermano vuelva a la vida de pandillero; hasta entonces no es conveniente que yo lo haga pues corro el riesgo de arrastrarlo conmigo.

— Entiendo — le dijo Tony sin ocultar la decepción en su rostro —. Respeto tu decisión, aunque no me agrada, tal vez ahora sientas que esto es lo mejor pero puede que cambies de parecer después, así que vendré a verte en un par de meses por si has pensado mejor las cosas— se puso de pie y extendió su mano amigablemente —, sin rencores.

— Sin rencores — respondió Xever muy animado correspondiéndole con el apretón de manos y aprovechando este gesto para que le ayudará a ponerse de pie.

— Como muestra de nuestra amistad, te daré un consejo antes de irme o más bien una advertencia — Xever sintió como si amigo apretaba su mano con fuerza y el tono de voz se volvía algo lúgubre —. No te confíes, te encontré con relativa facilidad y si yo pude hacerlo, Hun puede también. Cuídate.

Con esas palabras Tony se despidió de su amigo y se alejó de inmediato; mientras se Xever se quedó inmóvil observándolo perderse en las oscuras calles del barrio, sopesando su advertencia sin saber cómo le afectaría realmente, tal vez con el tiempo que le concedió cambiaría de parecer y aceptaría su propuesta; lo decidiría cuando lo volviera a ver, aunque eso jamás sucedería.

* * *

Después de aquella reunión en el parque llegó a pensar que jamás volvería a ver a su amigo, hasta la trágica noche en que golpeó a la puerta y se abalanzó dentro del departamento herido y apenas consciente; rápidamente lo acomodaron en el viejo sofá de la sala.

— ¡Ve a buscar a tu hermano de inmediato! — ordenó a Fong quien enseguida se movilizó hacia la puerta de manera diligente.

— ¡No! — exclamó Tony deteniendo en el acto al mensajero e intentando levantarse con pesadez —. Es peligroso y no estoy tan seguro de que no me hayan seguido — su voz se escuchaba rasposa, como si algo estuviera obstruyendo su garganta.

— No puedo dejarte simplemente morir, el doctor Jun puede ayudarte — le dijo Xever intentando hacerle entrar en razón, pero su amigo meneo la cabeza en forma negativa.

— Es muy tarde para mí — le dijo perdiendo su mirada en el techo —. Pero si en verdad quieres ayudarme, un cigarro no estaría mal.

Xever volvió el rostro hacia Tsoi quien de inmediato entendió lo que debía de hacer y fue a buscar lo que el hombre moribundo deseaba.

— Perdóname, debí aceptar tu ofrecimiento y seguir a tu lado — dijo Xever poniéndose encuclillas a su lado.

— Poco podrías haber hecho, incluso podrías haber muerto antes que yo.

Tsoi volvió con una caja de cigarros y cerillos, los cuales entregó enseguida a Xever, quien sacó uno de los objetos tubulares y lo colocó en la boca de su amigo para después encenderlo. Tony dio una profunda bocanada manteniendo el humo lo más que pudo hasta que se vio obligado a soltarlo en medio de un fuerte ataque de tos.

— Siempre pensé que esto me mataría — le dijo a su amigo con una triste sonrisa en el rostro —, pero parece que la muerte se cansó de esperarme — Xever lo miraba con profunda condolencia deseando poder hacer algo más por su amigo, pero las gotas de sangre que había salpicado al momento de toser, le indicaban que poco podía hacerse —. ¿Sabías que la única razón por la que vine a New York era por seguirte? — Xever meneo la cabeza negativamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna —. Yo te admiraba, siempre eras tan seguro de ti mismo y conseguías lo que querías. Me decía que si seguía contigo algún día sería tan bueno como tú o incluso mejor, por eso invente esa tontería de los retos, esperaba que hubiera algo que tú no pudieras hacer y yo sí; esa sería la prueba de que te había superado. Creo que lo que más me dolió fue que te encerraran antes de que pudiera demostrártelo — mientras hablaba daba leves bocanadas al cigarro, más cortas que la primera intentando evitar ahogarse con el humo pero cada vez era más evidente que se le dificultaba incluso respirar y de vez en cuando volvía a toser expeliendo restos de sangre —. Debo confesar que fui un tanto egoísta, cuando te invite a mi banda era para quería demostrarte lo mucho que había crecido sin ti, que era mejor que tú… pero ahora que ambos enfrentamos a Hun, queda en evidencia que sólo uno de nosotros fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir… estoy muy contento de haberte tenido como… amigo — su brazo se deslizo por el sofá dejando caer el cigarro que aún tenía un poco de tabaco por consumirse y en su rostro se dibujaba una mirada perdida que se enfocaba en la nada en la que ahora se encontraba.

Por varios segundos un silencio sepulcral llenó el lugar, todos los presentes se encontraban petrificados, esperando que el recién fallecido volviera en cualquier momento en si lo cual estaba lejos de ocurrir. Finalmente Xever alargó su mano hacia el rostro de su amigo y con mucho cautela cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — preguntó Tsoi con la voz temblorosa.

— Nos hemos ocultado demasiado tiempo pero ya no más — respondió Xever mientras se levantaba —. ¡Buscaremos a Hun y lo haré pagar por esto!


	3. El viajero

**Por fin, después de tantos mese logré finaliza run nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Capítulo 3. El viajero.**

Los dragones púrpura irrumpían en su guarida con sonoras carcajadas, vitoreando a su líder que se vanagloriaba contando con lujo de detalle la forma en que masacraba a los miembros de las dos bandas rivales, que prácticamente había aniquilado en una sola noche.

— ¡El pobre iluso pensaba que lograría escapar! — Exclamaba Hun con cierto desdén describiendo la forma en que había acribillado a uno de los demonios por la espalda —. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de agacharse, le di justo en la cabeza — se mofaba acompañado de las risas cómplices de sus subordinados.

Entre el alboroto ninguno se percató que un extraño se encontraba en el lugar, hasta que se acercó al grupo que rodeaba a su líder.

— Es bueno ver que te diviertes — dijo el personaje llamando la atención de todos que enseguida volvieron a verlo con recelo —, para eso te obsequie esa arma.

Se trataba de un hombre delgado y de baja estatura, la cabeza completamente rapada, su color de piel era extremadamente blanquecino, como si en su vida se hubiera topado con la luz del Sol; como la primera vez que se vio con Hun, llevaba un pantalón y un saco completamente blanco que a primera vista se deducía era muy costoso, en su mano derecha una maleta de tamaño considerable la cual colocó en el piso cuando se detuvo a unos metros del grupo.

— Vaya, pero si es nuestro benefactor — exclamó Hun dando un sorbo a la botella de cerveza que sostenía, terminando el contenido arrojó el envase vacío a un lado el cual se hizo añicos retumbando con un eco en todo el lugar —. ¿A qué debemos tu gentil visita? — preguntó con arrogancia mientras se aproximaba al visitante.

— Vine a ver los resultados de nuestra pequeña prueba — le respondió con un tono de voz pausado y seguro, mirando fijamente a su interlocutor, ignorando por completo a su sequito que lo rodeaba —, aunque con tanto festejo puedo deducir que fue todo un éxito.

— Por supuesto que lo fue — exclamó el líder de los Dragones Púrpura con una altanería que rayaba en lo ridículo, sonriendo a sus seguidores que se codeaban entre sí y comenzaban a dar gritos guturales en favor de su líder.

— Es bueno saber que nuestro regalo fue entregado a la persona más capaz — continuó el hombre calvo esbozando una tenue sonrisa —, pero para acelerar un poco el proceso te traigo un juguete nuevo — bajo la cabeza a un lado señalando con la mirada la maleta que llevaba consigo.

Intuyendo que el presente era para ellos, Hun hizo un gesto con el cual uno de sus hombres se acercó al visitante y tomó la maleta sin que este hiciera nada por impedírselo; posteriormente se la llevó al líder de los Dragones y la abrió frente a él. Dentro de la valija se encontraba un arma semejante a la que había utilizado esa noche para acribillar a los Sanguinarios y a los Demonios Urbanos.

— Considéralo un premio por tu excelente trabajo, con esto sin duda los Dragones Púrpura serán la pandilla que domine la ciudad en poco tiempo.

Hun se puso encuclillas observando el artefacto con detenimiento, sin hacer ningún gesto cerró de golpe la maleta y se puso de pie mirando con recelo a su benefactor.

— Entraste a esta guarida hace un par de días y me diste esta arma — le dijo en un tono desafiante — ahora vuelves a venir con otra similar y me dices que lo único que quieres es que los Dragones seamos quienes dominemos la ciudad. Dime, ¿qué quieres en realidad?

— Eres más listo de lo que aparentas Hun — respondió mordazmente provocando que Hun frunciera el ceño con rabia —, sin duda no estoy haciendo esto por altruismo. En algún momento tendrás que pagar por estas armas, te haré un encargo que tendrás que realizar sin cuestionar.

— Que tontería — dijo Hun dando la media vuelta y avanzando unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba el arma que había utilizado esa noche, la tomó y de inmediato se dio la vuelta apuntando directamente hacia el hombre calvo —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo volarte la cabeza en este momento? Sería muy fácil y me quedaría con ambas armas sin tener que pagar por ellas.

— Sí, podrías — exclamó el extraño visitante sin inmutarse ante la amenaza de Hun —. Pero mira bien el arma que sostienes, ¿en verdad piensas que tengo una fábrica en la cochera de mi casa donde las elaboro? ¿Crees que podría hacer algo como eso yo solo? No Hun, detrás de mí hay otras personas con más poder del que te imaginas, yo soy un simple mensajero y ya deberías saber que nunca se debe matar al mensajero a menos que estés dispuesto a asumir el castigo. Hay muchas más armas de donde provinieron estas, podrían ser para ti y tus hombres si continúas siendo útil, pero si me matas, mis amos darán por hecho que no aceptas su trato y no dudarán en desaparecerte a ti y tus Dragones Púrpura de la ciudad.

La mirada despectiva de Hun no podía ocultarse, por lo regular era alguien que no amenazaba en vano pero había algo en aquel extraño hombrecillo que le causaba cierto desconcierto, si bien no le temía a su amenaza tenía curiosidad por saber quién era su benefactor anónimo.

— Bien, será como tú digas por ahora — le dijo dejando de apuntarle con el arma y colocándola para que descansará en su hombro —. En verdad tengo curiosidad por saber qué clase de trabajo será el que nos pidan como pago.

— Te encantará — exclamó el extraño esbozando una sonrisa complaciente —, incluso me atrevo a predecir que lo harás por tu propio gusto.

— Ya veremos — Hun se dio la vuelta para alejarse del visitante y señalando la maleta en el piso de inmediato uno de sus hombres se apresuró a tomarla —. ¿Algo más?

— Es todo por ahora, no se molesten en mostrarme la salida la conozco perfectamente — se despidió alzando su mano para después dar media vuelta y desaparecer por la única puerta del lugar.

Afuera de la guarida de los Dragones se encontraba un lujoso Cadillac CTS en color gris oscuro, al cual el hombre calvo se aproximó con cautela para introducirse en él una vez que se cercioro de que nadie lo siguiera. Arrancó de inmediato y después de andar un par de cuadras, tomó su celular para acercarlo a su rostro pronunciando una sola palabra: _deva._ El teléfono de inmediato reconoció la orden y comenzó a marcar un número registrado en su memoria, no tardó mucho para que alguien respondiera.

— Mi Señor — dijo con sumo respeto al escuchar que habían tomado la llamada —, le llamo para informarle que sus órdenes se han cumplido, le he entregado una segunda arma a Hun.

— ¿Cómo recibió nuestro regalo? — preguntó una voz grave que se escuchaba perfectamente por el altavoz del celular.

— Como se esperaba, Hun es un hombre engreído que no le gusta recibir órdenes, pero por ahora seguirá con su misión de atacar al resto de las pandillas.

— Estoy alistándome para tomar mi vuelo, estaré llegando pasada la medianoche en la hora de Nueva York.

— Entiendo mi Señor, lo estaré esperando.

La llamada finalizó, entonces el hombre apretó el acelerador perdiéndose en las calles de la ciudad mientras en el horizonte el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de tonos rojizos anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

* * *

La alarma hizo el tan acostumbrado escandalo como todas las mañanas, provocando que Donatello se levantará de improviso dándole el usual golpe al despertador para acallarlo. Medio adormilado aun, estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba y se levantaba de la cama para prepararse para su jornada. Iba rumbo a la cocina pero se detuvo en la puerta de entrada al departamento, volvió el rostro al reloj de pared que se encontraba en uno de los muros de la cocina en el cual indicaba las manecillas marcaba las 6:55. _"Otra vez tarde"_ se dijo así mismo mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta para abrirla; al hacerlo se encontró con una joven pelirroja que le clavaba una mirada enfadosa.

— ¡Yo no llegué tarde! — exclamó Abril empujándolo para que pudiera entrar —. Llevo esperando al menos diez minutos, ¿cómo es posible que seas un genio y no puedas arreglar ese estúpido despertador?

— Si yo también me alegro de verte — le respondió esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

— Te juró que si no te quisiera tanto ya me hubiera marchado — dijo la chica más calmada mientras pasaba sus brazos por la nuca de la tortuga para acercar su rostro y besarlo.

— Es muy temprano para esas cosas, ¿no creen? — preguntó una voz proveniente del sofá de la sala que hizo que ambos se giraran encontrándose con el rostro de Miguel Ángel que los veía con cierta picardía.

— ¡Mikey! ¿De nuevo volviste a quedarte dormido en el sofá? ¿De qué sirve que tengas tu propio cuarto si ni siquiera lo utilizas? — le reprendió Donatello acercándose a él con enfado.

— No es mi culpa, es que este nuevo videojuego de peleas es increíble — exclamo con júbilo señalando la consola junto al televisor —, además no podía dejar que Casey se fuera sin que hubiera un claro ganador.

— ¡No puedo creer que Casey se haya ido tan tarde por jugar un tonto videojuego!

— De hecho no lo hizo — exclamó con cierta ingenuidad el menor de los hermanos señalando la puerta del baño justo en el momento en que Casey salía de ahí.

— ¿Qué hay Donnie? ¿Ya está listo el desayuno? — pregunto con desfachatez mientras se tiraba en el sofá junto a su compañero de desvelo.

Donnie no pudo soportar más y comenzó a reprender a ambos por su holgazanería, haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que Casey debería estar preparándose para entrar a la universidad. El joven rebatió que no tenia de que preocuparse gracias a la beca que conseguiría por jugar hockey lo cual solo causó provoco un mayor disgusto al genio.

Mientras la discusión alcanzaba niveles de mayor excitación, Abril optó por dirigirse a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno, pues ella misma se sentía aludida con el reclamo de la universidad, además de que esa era una escena que ya había vivido varias veces por lo que prefería ignorar a los chicos mientras se enfrascaban en una discusión que comúnmente acababa en un callejón sin salida. Estaba terminando de batir los últimos huevos cuando Donnie se acercó finalmente, totalmente frustrado por no lograr hacer entrar en razón a ninguno de los vagos que ya había comenzado una nueva partida de videojuegos, ignorando sus reclamos.

— ¡Esos dos nunca maduraran! — exclamó con enfado hacia la cocina siendo recibido por una sonrisa burlona de parte de la pelirroja —. Lo siento, te deje todo el trabajo por estar reprendiendo a Mikey y Casey.

— No tienes que preocuparte — le dijo echando los huevo batidos en una sartén con aceite previamente calentado —, pero creo que deberías de relajarte. Ellos no son tu responsabilidad y tú tienes que apresurarte si quieres llegar al trabajo.

Donnie sonrió con cierta melancolía ante las palabras de su novia. Desde hace meses se había convertido en asesor científico y tecnológico de la Fuerza de Protección Terrestre, gracias a sus conocimientos sobre mutantes y extraterrestres además del respaldo del propio coronel Bishop quien le había ofrecido el empleo. Esto le había ayudado no solo a mantener una vida estable y aparentemente normal, sino que lo había alejado de los patrullajes nocturnos con sus hermanos. En cierto modo extrañaba esos momentos en los que tenía que pelear con androides extraterrestres o enfrentarse a mutantes con planes perversos; pero para él eso había quedado atrás, sobre todo ahora que mantenía una relación estable con Abril y ella estaba a punto de ingresar a la universidad a estudiar periodismo; una vida "normal" era lo mejor para apoyarla y mantenerla enfocada en sus objetivos académicos.

— Tienes razón — dijo Donnie con desencanto —, aunque me gustaría que al menos ayudarán a levantar su desorden.

— Yo me encargaré de que lo hagan — en ese momento Casey volvió el rostro cruzándose con la mirada maliciosa de la chica que anunciaba la gran reprimenda que le esperaba, por lo que se encogió en su lugar con temor provocando que Mikey le ganará la partida —, ahora desayuna.

Tomando el plato que le ofrecía, Donnie se apresuró a desayunar rápidamente para salir de inmediato al cuartel de la Fuerza, el cual se encontraba a pocas cuadras de su departamento. Por lo regular hacia el recorrido a pie mientras saludaba a cuanta persona se le cruzaba, intentando mostrarse lo más amigable posible; esto había provocado que cada vez menos gente se le quedará mirando como un bicho raro, ayudándole a mantener su estatus de normalidad que tanto deseab, pero en esta ocasión tuvo que utilizar su moto para poder llegar a tiempo. Al menos podía confiar que en el laboratorio de la Fuerza todos lo trataban con igualdad, ahí se sentía bien y nada podía arruinar eso.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que restringieron el acceso?! — el grito de Donatello hizo eco por toda la sala de espera provocando que todos los que estaban en el lugar volvieran a verlo de forma incomoda.

— Lo siento, señor — balbuceó con temor un joven escuálido frente a él retrocediendo un paso —, eso es lo que me están informando.

El joven, que respondía al nombre de Oliver, era el asistente de Donatello asignado por la Fuerza para ayudarlo en sus investigaciones; a pesar de ser mayor que la tortuga, le guarda un desmedido respeto que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

— Esta bien, Oliver — le dijo en tono condescendiente intentando calmar al muchacho que parecía a punto de desmayarse —. Solo dime quien te lo dijo.

— Yo — se escuchó la voz del coronel Bishop a espaldas de la tortuga quien enseguida se giró para observarlo —. Lo siento pero hemos tomado la decisión de limitar tu estancia a este complejo únicamente a tu laboratorio personal.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? — le cuestionó el genio mirándolo con recelo.

— Simplemente hemos llegado a la conclusión que tus servicios en la Fuerza ya no son requeridos — le respondió con sobriedad mirándolo a través de sus gafas oscuras —, pero como agradecimiento por tu labor y ayuda en este tiempo, hemos decidido que puedes conservar tu laboratorio personal para que continúes con tus investigaciones, con el convenio de que el resultado de las mismas serán propiedad de la Fuerza; por supuesto que seguirás recibiendo el pago convenido.

— Es broma, ¿verdad? — Donatello se aproximó a Bishop y se colocó frente a él encarándolo con el disgusto enmarcado en todo momento —. Después de toda la ayuda que les he ofrecido, de compartir lo que sabía de la tecnología Kraang, de la forma en que los ayude a deshacerse de la colosal nave, ¿simplemente me dicen que mis servicios no son requeridos y me limitan el acceso? — Su tono de voz se elevaba conforme externaba su inconformidad —. ¿Además me insultas insinuando que me seguirán pagando cómo si me estuvieran haciendo algún favor?

— Si es así como quieres tomarlo — respondió Bishop con desfachatez sin inmutarse ante los acalorados reclamos de su interlocutor.

— Bien — exclamo Donatello aparentando estar más calmado, retrocediendo un paso — ¡Por mi pueden quedarse con su empleo y sus limosnas!

El grito de la tortuga resonó por toda la recepción llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes retomaron de inmediato su andar ante la mirada de desaprobación del Coronel.

Donatello tomó sus cosas y salió del recinto seguido de cerca por su ayudante, quien a pesar de sus ruegos para que reconsiderara la oferta de Bishop, no logró detenerlo y termino siguiéndolo hasta que se subió a su motocicleta y arrancó sin dirigirle la palabra, alejándose sin rumbo a toda velocidad. Varias cuadras adelante, se detuvo finalmente orillándose por un momento; solo entonces se daba cuenta que el estilo de vida que había llevado durante los últimos meses parecía haber llegado a su fin. Sintió una enorme angustia que lo sobrepasaba, no quería volver a su departamento pues tendría que enfrentar a Mikey y explicar por qué tenían que abandonar la comodidad a la que se habían acostumbrado, pero si no regresaba, ¿dónde podría ir? Se quedó meditando unos segundos antes de volver a encender su vehículo y proseguir su marcha con un rumbo decidido, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera su mejor opción.

* * *

Bishop cerró de golpe la puerta de su oficina y de inmediato se derrumbó en el sillón detrás de su escritorio. Se quedó un rato sin moverse mirando al cielo raso de la habitación, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que había tomado la decisión correcta, aunque las dudas lo importunaban. El sonido de su teléfono lo saco de su letargo, por lo que tomó el celular presionando la opción de tomar la llamada.

— ¿Cómo estás John? ¿Qué noticias me tienes? — preguntó al instante el general Hawkings.

— Esta hecho. Le suprimimos privilegios a Donatello, tal como lo acordamos — le respondió secamente.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó?

— No muy bien — a pesar de su esfuerzo, no logró disimular la decepción en su tono de voz —, al parecer a prefirió renunciar.

— Entiendo que debió ser difícil para ti —continuó el general intentando dar apoyo a su amigo —, pero has hecho lo mejor, no podemos permitir que el chico se enteré de lo sucedido. Por cierto, ¿han realizado ya las pruebas correspondientes?

— Mis hombres no ha descansado desde anoche, ya han analizados los cuerpos y demás evidencias que trajimos de la escena del muelle — Bishop hizo una larga pausa para aclarar su garganta —; no tenemos dudas, todo indica que usarán una especie de arma que calcina de manera casi instantánea muy similar a lo que vimos cuando Arkkan atacó a nuestros hombres.

— Entiendo — la pausa vino ahora por parte del general quien se encontraba preocupado por la noticia recibida —, tengo unos asuntos que atender y debo informar al comité, trata de que ninguno de nuestros amigos verdes se entere de lo ocurrido, yo estaré contigo en unos días.

— Eso no puedo asegurarlo, no sabemos quién o quienes realizaron el ataque, por lo que no podemos evitar que vuelva a ocurrir; pueden enterarse en cualquier momento.

— Has lo que sea necesario, Bishop — el tono demandante del general denotaba la gravedad del asunto —. Donatello y sus hermanos no pueden saber la verdad, no sabemos cómo lo tomaran y cuáles serán las consecuencias de esto. Confío en tu criterio y capacidad — sin más que decir corto la comunicación.

Bishop dejó su celular en el escritorio con cierto hastío. Por momentos olvidaba que el general Hawkings era su superior y que tenía que comportarse como tal, sobre todo cuando se trataba del bienestar de la Fuerza, pero ahora le pedía algo que en el fondo sabía era particularmente imposible. Conocía a las tortugas y sus paseos nocturnos, sabía que Donatello no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, era cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran algún cadáver o los restos calcinados de algún objeto, y su curiosidad los llevaría sin dudas a descubrir la verdad; entonces no tendría otra opción más que actuar en su contra, siempre con lealtad hacia la Fuerza.

* * *

Aunque se había despertado desde hace más de una hora, Rafael había optado por permanecer un rato más recostado en la cama, mirando con fastidio hacia la puerta preguntándose si su hermano ya se encontraba de pie, de ser así prefería no encontrarse con él pues cada vez que coincidían terminaban discutiendo. Contaba los minutos esperando a que Leonardo terminará de desayunar, conociendo su rutina era seguro que iría a entrenar un rato al dojo y casi para el mediodía saldría de la guarida para reunirse con Karai y comer juntos; eso era lo acostumbrado, aunque variaba dependiendo de la hora en que hubiera regresado. Sabía que Leonardo rara vez dormí en la guarida, que se escurría por la madrugada hasta la habitación de la kunoichi y volvía casi siempre antes de que saliera el Sol; creyendo que no se daba cuenta de su ausencia, pero lo hacía. No es que le importara pero le molestaba que no le tuviera la confianza de decirle como si se tratase de un niño escapando de su padre.

Tomó el reloj despertador que se encontraba en la cómoda junto a su cama, vio la hora dando un sonoro suspiro antes de volver a colocarlo en su lugar. Salió de la cama de un salto y comenzó a estirar sus brazos de un lado a otro para desentumirse, así estuvo algunos minutos intentando postergar su salida en la medida de lo posible; pero su estómago le reclamaba por el ayuno al que lo sometía hasta el momento, por lo que cedió a su necesidad de alimentación y salió de la habitación.

Rumbo a la cocina decidió echar un vistazo al dojo, solo para cerciorarse de que su hermano se encontraba ahí. Como sospechaba Leonardo se encontraba en el lugar meditando en posición de loto, algo que Rafael consideraba una pérdida de total de tiempo tratándose de entrenamiento. Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, dio un bufido de desaprobación y se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina. Mientras avanzaba sus pensamientos se quedaban con su hermano, no entendía cómo podía pasar varias horas al día meditando mientras podría estar practicando para mejorar sus habilidades o aprender nuevas técnicas, que a su parecer le hacían mucha falta pues había notado que era más lento y comenzaba a perder reflejos por la falta de un reto. Divagando sobre el peculiar modo de entrenar de Leonardo, entró completamente distraído a la cocina sin percatarse de que alguien se encontraba dentro hasta que prácticamente tropezó con él.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — exclamó lanzando por instinto un puñetazo al aire que terminó impactándose en el rostro de un desprevenido Donatello.

El grito de Rafael resonó por toda la guarida, poniendo en alerta a Leonardo quien dejo su momento de meditación para ir en auxilio de su hermano, encontrándolo en el umbral de la cocina con ceño fruncido, mirando con asombro a Donnie quien permanecía en el suelo frotando su rostro con énfasis tratando de mitigar el dolor provocado por el golpe recién recibido.

— Vaya recibimiento — se quejaba Donatello mientras dejaba de frotar su rostro y comenzaba a levantarse con pesadez —, de haber sabido que me recibirías de esta forma no hubiera venido.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa! No puedes aparecer simplemente sin avisar — exclamó con enfado Rafael mientras cruzaba los abrazos, renuente a ofrecer cualquier tipo de disculpa a su hermano.

— Debo decir que Rafael tiene razón — intervino Leonardo en la conversación acercándose al genio —, tiene mucho tiempo que no venías a la guarida y menos a esta hora del día, ¿qué no se supone que deberías estar en el cuartel de la Fuerza?

La pregunta cayó como balde de agua fría sobre la afligida tortuga, quien bajó la mirada avergonzado sin encontrar la forma de darles la mala noticia. Sus gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para sus hermanos, quienes se miraron mutuamente con preocupación presintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Leonardo con cierta condescendencia ante el incómodo silencio.

— Creo que mi trabajo en la Fuerza… terminó — respondió cabizbajo.

— Pero, ¿qué sucedió? — insistió su hermano sin aceptar la vaga respuesta de su hermano como única explicación.

—No estoy seguro, Bishop simplemente me dijo que mis servicios ya no eran requeridos.

Nuevamente sus hermanos voltearon a verse con una mirada de complicidad silenciosa, ambos asintieron casi al mismo tiempo.

— Donnie — exclamó Leonardo con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz — debemos decirte algo.

La tortuga de bandana morada levantó finalmente el rostro encontrándose con los ojos de sus hermanos que lo miraban con compasión pero con cierto aire de misterio que le hizo olvidar por un momento su dolor ante la curiosidad de lo que estaban por decirle.

— No estoy seguro de si tenga relación — le dijo Leonardo con voz dudosa mientras se rascaba la nuca —, pero ayer en la noche fuimos a los muelles por una supuesta pelea de bandas y Bishop se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí el coronel? Una pelea de bandas no es algo que le interesé a la Fuerza — exclamó Donatello poniéndose de pie y llevando su mano al mentón.

— Eso mismo nos preguntamos, pero preferimos no quedar a averiguarlo pues sabes que no soy precisamente su tortuga favorita.

— Además miraban con mucha curiosidad un cuerpo cubierto con una manta — intervino Rafael haciendo bruscamente a un lado a su hermano — y estoy seguro que me pareció percibir algo de preocupación en su rostro.

— Parecer ser demasiada coincidencia esos eventos con lo que me sucedió a mí — remató el genio sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por el mentón intentando descifrar lo que podría estar haciendo Bishop la noche anterior y como podría relacionarse con su reciente despido.

— Podríamos ir esta noche al muelle y ver si podemos encontrar alguna pista — dijo Leonardo pasando a un lado de Rafael con un empujón regresándole el favor.

— Sí, creo que podríamos hacerlo, no perderíamos nada — el rostro de Donatello se mostró más esperanzador ante la propuesta de su hermano.

— Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero ¿qué tal tú que no puedes despegarte de tu noviecita? — le cuestionó Rafael a su hermano con toda la malicia que podía.

— Puedo hablar con Karai, ella lo entenderá — le respondió fulminándolo con una mirada de desaprobación por su comentario —; incluso podríamos aprovechar y pasar el resto del día juntos si lo desean.

— ¡Sería fabuloso! — exclamó Donnie con júbilo golpeando con una sus manos la palma de la otra —. Eso ayudaría a que no le afecte tanto a Mikey la mala noticia de mi retiro de la Fuerza.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No se lo has dicho a Mikey? — preguntó sorprendido Rafael.

— No, vine directo del cuartel pensando cómo decírselo — respondió Donatello bajando la cabeza avergonzado por su cobardía —. No estoy seguro de cómo decírselo, él parece estar tan feliz y cómodo con nuestro nuevo estilo de vida.

— No me sorprende, ambos son unos perezosos — le recriminó la tortuga de bandana roja.

— No te preocupes podemos hacerlo juntos — intervino Leonardo repitiendo la mirada de desaprobación hacía su hermano quien simplemente le regresó una mueca de disgusto.

Rafael y Leonardo se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para recoger sus armas y partir de inmediato al encuentro con el menor de sus hermanos.

* * *

La noche llegó con mucha prisa, las tortugas avanzaban en medio de la oscuridad rumbo a su destino en los muelles, sigilosas como siempre aunque se notaban los estragos de la vida sedentaria de parte de Mikey que de vez en cuando se quejaba de lo mucho que llevaban corriendo. Apenas unas horas atrás le habían informado del fin de su vida acomodada y no lo había tomado del todo bien, después de un prolongado gritó comenzó a lloriquear argumentando que no pensaba dejar su mayor tesoro y motivo de su existencia: sus videojuegos. El llanto del menor de las tortugas se acalló cuando Donatello le prometió que podía llevar su centro de entretenimiento, incluyendo sus videojuegos cuando se mudarán a la guarida donde sus hermanos estaban felices de recibirlos de vuelta; muy a pesar del sonoro resoplido de Rafael que se aguantaba las ganas por echarles en cara su descuido en su entrenamiento y su apatía por acompañarlos en los patrullajes, pero prefirió guardárselo pues en el fondo se alegraba de tener a su familia de regresó en su verdadero hogar. Abril fue un enorme apoyo moral para Donatello pues no le importaba que su novio volviera a sus correrías nocturnas, así fue como lo conoció y lo apoyaría cual fuera su decisión.

Así llegaron al muelle poco antes de medianoche, esperaban encontrarse alguna guardia de parte de la Fuerza pero para su sorpresa no había indicio de que alguien estuviera cerca; de hecho se encontraba demasiado limpio y tranquilo, más de lo usual.

Para Donatello no fue una sorpresa, conocía el modo de trabajar de la Fuerza, eran meticulosos, ordenados y eficientes; principalmente cuando se trataba de ocultar algo. Así que en el lugar no se encontraba señal de que hubiera ocurrido una batalla la noche anterior, los restos de objetos rotos o quemados había desaparecido al igual que los cadáveres y sí hubiera algún rastro de sangre se había limpiado con tal minuciosidad que era poco probable que encontraran algo.

— ¡Es inútil! — Exclamó Rafael con desdén buscando con la mirada a lo lejos algo que pudiera servir de referencia sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior —. Tus jefes parecen saber cómo esconder sus secretos.

— Así es — dijo Donatello con la mirada clavada en el piso sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que su hermano le decía.

— ¿Qué piensas, Donnie? — preguntó Leonardo al notarlo algo distraído, pensando que probablemente estaría decepcionado por no encontrar ningún tipo de evidencia.

— Este cuadro de concreto — respondió dando un par de golpes con la planta del pie en el piso donde se encontraban parados —, tiene una coloración distinta al resto — en efecto, se encontraban de pie en un cuadro de concreto de aproximadamente tres metros por lado, el cual presentaba una coloración más oscura que el resto del piso que conformaba esa zona del muelle.

Sus hermanos se miraron entre sí esperando que alguno entendiera lo que su hermano quería decir con el comentario, pero los tres se veían igual de confundidos.

— Entonces, ¿vinimos hasta aquí para revisar la calidad del concreto? — Preguntó Rafael un tanto molesto.

— ¿No lo entienden? — Les cuestionó sin comprender por qué ellos no deducían lo que para él era evidente —. La Fuerza es muy eficiente para borrar huellas y evidencias de cualquier cosa que no quieren que se enteren, pero en este caso lo que había aquí — continuó señalando con firmeza el bloque de concreto —, era algo que no pudieron llevarse sin dejar rastro, por lo que tuvieron que demoler todo este tramo y volver a colarlo de nuevo; pero aun con un aditivo acelerante el concreto no ha completado su fraguado, por lo que su coloración es distinta al resto del piso.

— Pero eso no nos ayuda a saber qué es lo que había aquí y por qué querían esconderlo — le indicó Leonardo.

— Lo sé — dijo Donnie con firmeza—, pero si los conozco bien; ellos nunca tomarían este tipo de medidas a menos que fuera algo muy grave y ahora estoy convencido que me despidieron para evitar que yo pudiera encontrarlo.

— Aun así no tenemos ni idea de lo que buscamos, genio — le señaló con sarcasmo la tortuga de bandana naranja, siendo apoyado por sus dos hermanos que asentían con la cabeza.

— Pero se perfectamente dónde encontrarlo — exclamó Donnie con la mirada fija hacia la ciudad, justo en la dirección en que sabía se encontraba el cuartel de la Fuerza.

* * *

Erick Sandoval solía ser un hombre de mucha paciencia, eso le había valido para ir escalando escaños dentro de la policía hacerse del puesto de comisionado. Pocas veces sus subordinados lo habían visto perder los estribos como aquella vez contra los miembros de la Fuerza que le negaban el paso por segunda noche consecutiva. A pesar de sus gritos llamándolo insistentemente, Bishop lo ignoró por completo y pasó de largo por el cerco, caminando con paso firme hasta perderse de la mirada de Sandoval. Dio vuelta en la esquina y cruzó la calle para entrar en un restaurante de comida italiana que se encontraba resguardado por varios miembros de la Fuerza.

El local funcionaba como guarida de una de las pandillas de mayor influencia en la ciudad, pero ahora era el sitio donde se podía ver una escena dantesca. Los cuerpos calcinados se extendían por todo el salón principal hasta la cocina y continuaban por la puerta que daba al callejón en la parte trasera, donde los últimos miembros de la pandilla habían logrado escapar únicamente para ser abatidos a tiros; en esta ocasión habían utilizado armas de fuego normales además de la que utilizaron la noche anterior.

Bishop caminó entre los cuerpos tapando la nariz con su mano para evitar el olor a carne chamuscada, finalmente se detuvo en la cocina donde encontró a la teniente Dross revisando uno de los cuerpos; quien se levantó de inmediato al notar la presencia del coronel.

— Descanse teniente — le dijo para que Elizabeth dejará la posición de saludo militar que había adoptado —, supongo que está de más preguntar lo que sucedió.

— Todo parece indicar que usaron la misma arma — exclamó la teniente mostrando con la mirada el cuerpo a sus pies —, pero ahora también utilizaron armas normales para evitar que alguno de los miembros escapara por el callejón, al menos sabemos que quien hace esto no está solo.

— Sí, y es peor — exhaló el coronel con tono desalentador.

— Entonces el otro incidente…

— Así es — continuó con el mismo desanimo —, otra pandilla eliminada, cuerpos y objetos calcinados y derretidos, pero del otro lado de la ciudad. Y de acuerdo a los reportes ambos sucedieron casi al mismo tiempo.

— Quiere decir que hay al menos dos de esas armas en la ciudad — dijo Elizabeth resaltando lo evidente —, ¿cree que se trate de alguna de las otras pandillas?

— Es muy probable — respondió Bishop sin mucho ánimo —. Hay al menos otras veinte pandillas grandes en la ciudad, no sabemos si sólo se trata de una o si son más las que poseen esa arma.

— Pero, ¿Cómo consiguieron las pandillas este tipo de tecnología?

— No lo sé — continuó con un tono lúgubre que presagiaba lo peor —, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que esto va a empeorar.

* * *

El vuelo procedente de Tokio llegaba con cuarenta y tres minutos de retraso debido a una tormenta que estaba formándose en el océano Pacífico Norte. Los pasajeros descendieron exhaustos del largo viaje y comenzaron a formarse en las filas aduanales. Una de las agentes de aduana terminaba de verificar la autenticidad del pasaporte que tenía en su mano. Observó la foto en el documento y comparó el rostro del individuo que estaba frente a ella convencida de que se trataba de la misma persona.

— Bien señor Tsuyoshi Okumura, su visita a los Estados Unidos ¿es por negocios o por placer? — le preguntó la agente de manera cordial.

— Digamos que un poco de ambos — respondió de la misma manera el corpulento hombre envuelto en una gabardina en color café, sonriendo efusivamente.

— Pues sea bienvenido — le dijo mientras sellaba el pasaporte —. Disfrute su estancia.

— Lo haré sin duda — respondió Tsuyoshi tomando su documento y dando media vuelta para buscar la salida del aeropuerto.


End file.
